disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Gallery
Images of Anna from Frozen. External Galleries Promotional Material Frozen Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.jpg|Anna without the cape Frozen promotion2.jpg Elsa Anna pose 1.jpg|With her sister Elsa 968991 683090338384622 392939538 n.jpg Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg cp_FWB_Frozen_20140110.jpg Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg|Elsa with Anna frozen_anna_olaf.jpg|Anna with Olaf Gdserfgred332234.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground2.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground3.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Sfhfsdr2432233.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Frozen Blu-Ray Combo Pack.jpg|Blu-ray Combo Pack AnnaFrozenDisney.jpg 1461220 747682505248720 338193556 n.jpg Group (1).jpg 111111.jpg She's my sister, she would never hurt me.jpg Disney Frozen 2013 Blu-Ray.jpg Anna Frozen.jpg Like Frozen on Facebook.jpg Princess-Anna-Disney-Movies-Frozen-2013.jpg Disney Frozen Own It on Blu-Ray.jpg Anna_and_Elsa_Happy_Easter_Poster.jpg Cheery.jpg Classic and sweet looking Anna.jpg photo405918.jpg Frozen In Theaters in 3D Thanksgiving Banner.jpg Y-0.jpg Elsa Anna Frozen.jpg Anna-Elsa-and-Olaf-frozen-37275585-1024-707.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37275571-680-1000.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37275574-680-1000.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37275586-1024-707.jpg Elsa-Anna-and-Olaf-frozen-37273047-500-735.jpg Elsa-Anna-Kristoff-and-Olaf-frozen-37275573-680-1000.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_Banner.jpg National-sister-s-Day-frozen-37402508-372-500.jpg Anna-Trading-Card-frozen-37405269-417-500.jpg Anna-and-Elsa-s-Frozen-Fantasy-frozen-37471311-332-420.jpg|Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy in Tokyo Disneyland. Frozen Sing-Along Edition DVD.jpg Frozen Get It on Digital HD Feb 25 and Blu-Ray Combo Pack on Mar 18 Banner.jpg Frozen Acadamy Awards Poster 2.jpg The Sky's Awake So I'm Awake Frozen Poster.jpg Some People Are Worth Melting For Frozen Poster.jpg Frozen Golden Globe Winner Best Animated Film Promotion.jpg Frozen True Love Brings Out the Best Promotion.jpg Frozen It's Like a Little Baby Unicorn Promotion.jpg Frozen Fun Facts Promotion 1.jpg Frozen_Anna_Wallpaper_2.jpg Frozen_Princess_Anna_and_Queen_Elsa_Poster.jpg Frozen Anna, Elsa and Olaf Banner.png Frozen Anna Banner 1.jpg Frozen Cast Banner 2.jpg Frozen Cast Banner 1.jpg Frozen This is Amazing Promotion.jpg Frozen Friday Presented by Kohl's Promotion.jpg Frozen Heads Up Promotion.jpg IMG_1179.JPG|Anna's Cheery Promotion Picture DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Frozen.disney.com-4.jpg Frozen.disney.com-2.jpg Frozen.disney.com-1.jpg Elsa and Anna -).jpg Frozen Fever Frozen fever 7.jpg Frozen fever 6.jpg Frozen Fever Poster.jpg Frozen-Fever-53.jpg Frozen-Fever-57.jpg Renders Anna dlrp.png annaleap.png annaelsa.png Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png Elsa_holding_Anna.png Anna_Render.png Anna_Render2.png Anna_2D.png Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.png Frozen Fever Transparent Poster.png ''Once Upon a Time Ouat Frozen TV Guide.jpg|Once Upon A Time Anna and Elsa Anna-Frozen-OuAT.jpg Stock Art annagreendress.gif annagreendress2.gif younganna.gif|Little Anna frozen_hans_anna.gif annahansdancing.gif frozen_elsa_anna_hans.gif frozenanna.gif annabraids.gif frozen_anna_elsa_sisters.gif elsa_anna_coronation.gif frozen_anna_elsa.gif annaelsaholdinghands.gif annaelsahugging.gif annaelsa.gif frozen_sisters.gif frozen_anna_elsa_fight.gif frozen_anna_elsa_olaf.gif frozen_anna_olaf.gif frozen_young_anna_elsa.gif|Hold on, Anna! youngannaelsasnowman.gif Anna-and-Elsa-frozen-37421491-500-499.gif Anna-and-Elsa-frozen-37421505-461-500.gif Anna-and-Kristoff-frozen-37421513-500-455.gif Anna-frozen-37421490-470-500.gif Anna-frozen-37421502-392-500.gif Anna-Kristoff-and-Olaf-frozen-37421515-382-500.gif Anna-Kristoff-Olaf-and-Sven-frozen-37421518-364-500.gif Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421492-382-500.gif Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421506-422-500.gif Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421507-430-500.gif Kristoff-and-Anna-frozen-37421520-346-500.gif Happy sisters.jpg Arms on.jpg Braid holder.jpg Production and Concept Original concept art Anna.png|An Early concept art of Anna. Tumblr mw5yqqJB5L1sjpb1yo2 1280.jpg.jpg 993492_442538682513947_437368765_n.jpg 1546320_442540869180395_1108676152_n.jpg tumblr_myohqsK6PV1qdny4ho1_250.png|Young Anna by Jin Kim Tumblr myvt0kDUPZ1skiltjo7 1280.jpg The Royal Family of Arendelle Concept Art.jpg Making-of-Disneys-Frozen-Snow-Simulation-Anna.jpg Making-of-Disneys-Frozen-Snow-Simulation-Anna II.jpg Anna in the mountains concept art.jpg tumblr_n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo2_1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (1) Young Anna and Elsa Concept Art.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (2) tumblr_n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo1_1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (3) tumblr_n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo3_1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (4) tumblr_n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo4_1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (5) frozenglenkeane.png|Anna concept by Glen Keane frozenglenkeane.jpg|Another Anna concept by Glen Keane frozenglenkeane2.jpg|Anna and Elsa concept by Glen Keane conceptbyvictoriaying2.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (1) conceptbyvictoriaying3.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (2) conceptbyvictoriaying4.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (3) conceptbyvictoriaying5.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (4) conceptbyvictoriaying6.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (5) conceptbyvictoriaying7.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (6) Earlyfrozenconcept6.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept5.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept4.jpg annafromfrozen.jpg annafromfrozen2.jpg annaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane.jpg|Anna and Elsa concept by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane annaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane2.jpg|Anna and Elsa concept by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane (2) annafrozenconcept.jpg EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe8.jpg EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe7.jpg EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe2.jpg EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe.jpg anna_by_Chad_Stubblefield.jpg|Concept by Chad Stubblefield anna_by_Chad_Stubblefield_2.jpg|Concept by Chad Stubblefield (2) anna_by_Chad_Stubblefield_3.jpg|Concept by Chad Stubblefield (3) anna_by_Chad_Stubblefield_4.jpg|Concept by Chad Stubblefield (4) anna_by_Chad_Stubblefield_5.jpg|Concept by Chad Stubblefield (5) anna_by_Chad_Stubblefield_6.jpg|Concept by Chad Stubblefield (6) anna_by_Chad_Stubblefield_7.jpg|Concept by Chad Stubblefield (7) earlyannaconcept.jpg|Early concept of Anna in her room Frozen concept by lisa keene 3.jpg|Anna with Kristoff and Sven by Lisa Keene Frozen concept by lisa keene.jpg|Anna and Elsa by Lisa Keene Frozen dressing room cut.jpg|Anna and Elsa in a 3D model cut of the dressing room scene Frozen dressing room cut 2.jpg|Anna and Elsa in a 3D model cut of the dressing room scene (2) concept_by_victoria_ying.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (7) concept_by_victoria_ying_2.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (8) girlsbedroom.jpg girlsroom4c.jpg girlsroom6.jpg thumb1.jpg Frozen - Anna Concept Sketch by Jim Kin - 1.jpg|Concept sketch by Jin Kim. Frozen - Anna Concept Sketch by Jin Kim - 2.jpg|Anna concept with a present by Jin Kim. Frozen Concept Art - Anna Sketch by Randy Haycock - 1.jpg|Sketch of Anna by Randy Haycock. Frozen Concept Art - Anna by Randy Haycock - 1.jpg|Another Anna Sketch by Randy Haycock. Current concept art Annafrozen.png Frozen-First-Look-Full-Copy.jpg Anna Disney 1.png Frozenconcept Lighting.jpg Tumblr mezgoo22Kf1r94mgyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhes6lcbA1ryobpeo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6 1280.jpg Frozen_concept_cory_loftis_01.jpg Frozen_concept_cory_loftis_02.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Concept Art - Elsa & Anna 1.jpg Concept Art - Anna 3.jpg Concept Art - Anna 4.jpg Annafacial_modelsheet_01.jpg Disneylandparis_2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' ''Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Frozen_concept_cory_loftis_06.jpg Tumblr mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o1 1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo1_1280.jpg|Concept by Brittney Lee Anna INFINITY.jpg 1525720_442540222513793_2033677946_n.jpg|Anna's braids by Brittney Lee 1549261_442538915847257_520662035_n.jpg|Anna's bun by Brittney Lee Anna Concept.jpg|Concept by Brittney Lee AnnaStoryboard.png|Storyboard art Infinity_Frozen_Anna_ConceptArt.jpg Frozen concept by lisa keene 4.jpg|Anna by Lisa Keene frozen_storyboard.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard frozen_storyboard_2.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (2) frozen_storyboard_3.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (3) frozen_storyboard_4.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (4) anna staring at Elsa castle.png|Anna staring at Elsa's Castle(From Frozen Soundtrack) tumblr_myvt0kDUPZ1skiltjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_myvt0kDUPZ1skiltjo5_1280.jpg tumblr_myvt0kDUPZ1skiltjo6_1280.jpg tumblr_myvt0kDUPZ1skiltjo4_1280.jpg Royal Family of Arendale Portrait.png tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo1_r1_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo2_r1_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim (2) tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo3_r1_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim (3) tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo4_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim (4) tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo5_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim (5) tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo6_r1_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim (6) tumblr_mzkbc8i4bU1sjpb1yo1_500.jpg|Anna computer graphic concept by Chad Stubblefield Paulbriggs Condeptart.jpg|Concept by Paul Briggs Art of Frozen.jpg Anna's Cloak in Motion Concept Art.jpg Iced Anna Concept Art.jpg Concept by Bill Schwab 2.jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab Concept by Bill Schwab.jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (2) paul briggs concept.gif|Little Anna and Elsa by Paul Briggs paul briggs concept 2.jpg|Bad hair day by Paul Briggs part 1 paul briggs concept 3.jpg|Bad hair day by Paul Briggs part 2 frozen_concept_cory_loftis_03.jpg frozen_concept_cory_loftis_04.jpg frozen_concept_cory_loftis_05.jpg Costume_01.jpg Costume_11_test5.jpg Costume_16.jpg IMG 0411.png Once Upon a Time Once-Upon-a-Time-Season-4-Episode-6-Clip-Synopsis-Anna-Meets-The-Snow-Queen.png Elsa anna and ingrid.jpg X012.jpg Onceuponatime emmaannaelsa.jpg Video games Anna_Disney_Infinity_Poster.png Anna_DINFINITY.png 1382026_728123747214614_915315612_n.jpg 8e658f9a66cf8447515b951b0daab944.jpg|Anna in Disney INFINITY 1150179_728123767214612_311157406_n.jpg|Anna's Bio in Disney INFINITY Anna Disney Infinity (1).jpg|Anna (Frozen) Climb and Swing Disney Infinity anna.jpg Anna_Disney_Infinity_2.jpg I-xV8P2Jr-M.png Anna in a Frozen Cave Maze (Save the Freezing horse within 5 minutes).jpg|'Anna' in a Frozen Cave Maze (Save a Freezing horse within 5 minutes) tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando1_1280.jpg|Young Anna in Frozen Free Fall tumblr_mwmz6gxufY1t0oz50o2_1280.jpg|Teen Anna in Frozen Free Fall Disney Inifinity Townsperson Costume Kermit 02.jpg Tumblr mwp3x7Ofsx1s36xbxo1 500.jpg 400px-The_Curtsy.jpg|Anna in a Frozen scene in Disney : Hidden Worlds Olaf-Anna-Disney-INFINITY.png Anna_and_Elsa_Disney_Infinity_Poster.jpg Frozen Fever levels.jpg|Anna in Frozen Fever levels Merchandise 6070040900916.jpg|Disney Store Anna doll Anna from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg|Disney Animators' Anna toddler doll Limited Edition Anna doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Anna doll Limited Edition Anna doll (Inside the Packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Anna doll (Inside a Gorgeous packaging box) 1262000441733.jpg|Disney Store Anna plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg tumblr_mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1_500.jpg.jpg Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Slegh set.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Anna Magic Doll.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg Anna Doll Frozen.jpg Frozen Anna Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Anna_Singing_Doll.jpg Disney-frozen-cereal.jpg DLP - Frozen pin with Anna and Olaf.jpeg Youngfrozens.jpg Anna Limited Edition Doll - 17'' - Frozen.jpg Frozen_Winter_Anna_2014_Limited_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg 7511055880071-2.jpg|Anna and Elsa Vinylmation F750d21cc35ffffe00a090aeeffaf386.jpg ImagesJU92GE1Q.jpg Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg Disney-Frozen-Dolls-Elsa-Anna-Kristoff.jpg d23-expo-anna-elsa-disney-store-doll-set.jpg Frozen-Anna-Elsa-Animators-Dolls.jpg Annaplush_FrenchDisneyStore.jpg 120px-00012P.jpg Frozen Glass (Anna).jpg|Juice glass Tin Lunch Boxes.jpg|Lunch boxes tumblr_n6q2l5OY1G1qa2r95o3_1280.jpg 2014_Frozen_Pins.jpg DLR - Disney Pin Trading Night 2014 - Anna.jpeg Frozen_Anna_Elsa_Olaf_Glitter_Glider_Playset.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_Royal_Sisters_Dolls.jpg DISNEY Frozen GLITTER GLIDER™ Anna,Elsa and Olaf.jpg Anna_Ice_Skating_Doll.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa's_Royal_Closet.jpg Anna_and_Elsa_2014_Zip-Up_Stationary_Kit.jpg Anna_and_Elsa_2014_Stationary_Supply_Kit.jpg Frozen_2013_Tin-Art_Case.jpg Frozen_Cast_Disney_Gift_Card.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_2014_Reusable_Tote.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_2013_Stationary_Kit.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_Jewelry_Box.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_Tumbler_with_Straw.jpg Frozen_Creativity_Stamp_Set.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_2014_Limited_Edition_Dolls.jpg Frozen_Anna,Elsa_and_Olaf_Doll_Giftset.jpg Frozen_Happy_Meal_Time_Collection.jpg Frozen_Anna_Tumbler_with_Straw.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Musical Jewelry Box 1.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Musical Jewelry Box 2.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_2014_Tin-Art_Case.jpg Frozen_Anna_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Frozen_Anna_Mini-Doll_Set.jpg Lego Frozen 1.png Lego Frozen 2.png Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_Rolling_Luggage.jpg Frozen_Anna_Music_Doll.jpg Frozen Go Kart 1.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_2013_Rolling_Luggage.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll_Set.jpg Frozen_Anna_and_Elsa_Disney_Store_Ice_Skating_Dolls.jpg Frozen_Anna_2014_Holiday_Plush.jpg Frozen_Deluxe_Doll_Set.jpg Frozen Pins 2014.jpg Frozen_Elsa's_Ice_Palace_Playset.jpg Frozen necklace.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf Sven Tsum Tsum.jpg Frozen1.jpeg 10268486 720652504676875 3056882195173853653 n.jpg 1978645 10152416509482035 1651832203513651146 n.jpg Frozen Fever shirt .jpg Frozen Fever Bag.jpg Pop_-_Coronation_Anna.jpg Pop_-_Young_Anna.jpg Popfrozen2.jpg Pop Frozen 2 Line Up.jpg Frozen Fesham Figures.jpg DISNEY Frozen Royal Color Anna Doll.jpg 48957d94-2297-44e2-b831-1df6d9ffbe41.png|Anna winter costume dress 7639897b-ec7e-41e0-844d-5b90fa7d2369.png|Anna all-around tiara 28d4808c-00b7-4504-9b15-5c2c466b34e8.png|Anna coronation (deluxe) costume shoes 30770724-46bb-4f26-bed0-d70745cbaaee.png|Anna coronation (deluxe) costume dress 2826041617423.jpg|Anna deluxe winter costume dress 2826041617423-2.jpg|Anna deluxe winter costume (without cloak) 2827056197427.jpg|Anna light-up flower wand (scepter?) 2827041417426.jpg|Updated Anna coronation costume shoes 9268041563316.jpg|Anna and Elsa backpack 7511055889848.jpg|Anna pin annabracelet.jpg|Anna bracelet annaponyholder.jpg|Anna ponytail holder annahairpin.jpg|Anna hair pin annarings.jpg|Anna stackable rings annawishring.jpg|Anna wish ring annascronchie.jpg|Anna hair scrunchie annaunibearsityplush.jpg|Anna UniBEARsity Plush 96453450-13df-4512-8e0d-6aaf9b0b0fef.png|Anna Tsum Tsum Q215 FACE TOWEL FM EL.jpg|Young Elsa and Anna towel Elsa, kristoff, anna doll.jpg Frozen fever doll 1.jpg 2827047327246.jpg DSAnnaDeluxeCostumeS14.jpg DSAnnaCostS13.jpg DSAnnaLECost14.jpg 81TODbi23SL__SL1499_.jpg 3920056060754.jpg 9268041562925.jpg Frozen fever toys 6.png Frozen fever toys 5.png Frozen fever toys 4.jpg Frozen fever toys 1.jpg Frozen fever cup 2.png Frozen fever cup 1.png Frozen fever bag.png Disney-Parks.jpg Disney-Store-1.jpeg Hot-Topic-1.jpeg Kohls.jpeg anna_416027842316.jpg Frozen crochet .jpg Theme parks and other live appearences FNS180829LARGE.jpg|Anna and Elsa are set to make their Disney parks debut in November of 2013, before their movie is even released to theaters tumblr_mv34b0utCv1r8h9z3o1_1280.jpg|Anna in Disney Parks 3737352255.jpg tumblr_elsaanna.jpg 1376520_583346948368320_526862548_n.jpg|Anna's Signature 1380015_583347148368300_585048731_n.jpg|Anna signing up some doll versions of her in Walt Disney World 1378317_583346875034994_1940816707_n.jpg|Anna and Elsa 1380156_583347228368292_290922075_n.jpg|Anna's Boots tumblr_mv34u5XpuH1rhkzilo1_1280.png|Anna's Initial at the back of her boots tumblr_mv2wiuesoH1qh5rkvo1_1280.png|Anna has Snow on her ears! 1150800_583347291701619_1512647582_n.jpg|Anna tumblr_mv37p20meA1qhya14o2_1280.jpg|Anna signing up for a Frozen fan dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Anna and Elsa on the Frozen float in Disneyland Paris Elsa_Anna_Disney_Parks_45.jpg Bbmgyn8IEAACPwa.jpg.jpg Tumblr mz1qsmw7n31rd6c1do1 500.jpg Anna-and-Elsa-on-Main-Street-at-Disneyland-Paris-disney-frozen-36017507-800-598.jpg|Anna and Elsa in a shop window at Disneyland Paris 450684571.jpg anna new costume-disneyparks.png|Anna's new costume in the Festival of Fantasy Parade os-pictures-disney-festival-of-fantasy-parade--075.jpg Frozen pre-parade float concept.png Dancing On Ice Frozen 2.jpg|Anna in Disney On Ice Dancing On Ice Frozen 1.jpg Anna and Elsa at Disney's Hollywood Studios.jpg|Anna and Elsa outside Disney's Hollywood Studios Me, Anna, Elsa, and Sonic.jpg|Anna and Elsa at Disneyland Park in California Elsa-and-Anna-Frozen-Fantasy-Pre-Parade-frozen-37469934-500-281.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421688-1280-853.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-Frozen-Fantasy-Pre-Parade-frozen-37469933-500-281.jpg Festival-of-Fantasy-Parade-Debut-Image-10.jpg B-pKRcWUcAAuMN3.jpg large.jpeg Miscellaneous Anna back hairstyle.JPG|Anna's hairstyle from the back view It'sasmallworld 2014 anniversary.jpg Style anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle anna1.jpg|Anna's anatomy. Frozen_maquette .jpg Elsa-and-Anna-s-Boutique-frozen-37469882-550-290.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-18-00h08m32s55.png|Elsa, Anna and Olaf as seen in a UK commercial for Sky Movies Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries